Soma Asman Kadar
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Anime's Synopsis |tab3 = Image Gallery }} |kanji = ソーマ・アスマン・カダール |rōmaji = Sōma Asuman Kadāru |alias = |species = Human |gender = Male |age = 17''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 19, page 17 |height = |weight = |birthday |affiliation = 1889's Annual Cricket Tournament at Weston College |previous affiliation = |occupation = Prince of Bengal Carekeeper of Ciel Phantomhive's London Townhouse Student at Weston College |previous occupation = |base of operations = Ciel's London Townhouse Weston College London |status = Alive |relatives = Raja of Bengal (father) Unnamed mother 25 siblings |manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 14 |anime debut = Episode 13 |video game debut = |japanese voice = Shinnosuke Tachibana |english voice = Christopher Ayres}} Prince Soma Asman Kadar (ソーマ・アスマン・カダール, Sōma Asuman Kadāru), frequently shortened to Soma, is the prince of Bengal and one of the 26 children to the Raja of Bengal.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 15, page 35 Appearance Soma is a teenage Indian with dark skin, gold eyes, and long, wavy plum purple hair worn loose to his shoulders; part of it is a ponytail clipped in place with a gold clip. He wears a sizable scarf knotted at his hips and a off-white shawl held in place by a ruby brooch set in a gold plate. He also sports large gold earrings, a decorative gold bindi, and white slippers. He dresses in a heavily-embroidered long sherwani with plain, tight-fitting churidars. Personality Initially, Soma is self-absorbed, relatively naïve, and childish. He is quick to blame other people for his problems, and, while he is able to take note of others' emotional states, such as when he notices that Agni seemed to be bothered by something, he is unwilling and afraid of confronting the matter.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 18, page 34 He seeks entertainment and dislikes being alone; he actively attempts to get the attention and company of others. Soma cares deeply for Agni, and he views him as the one person who has never left his side, even when Agni is not physically next to him. He also cares about impressing Ciel Phantomhive and convincing him to like him—he was overjoyed when Ciel had implied that they are friends.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 23, page 35 However, he is frightened of Sebastian Michaelis.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 19, page 19 Eventually, Soma matures, and he decides to work to earn things on his own and become a good man. With this new attitude, he tries very hard to be of use to his new English friends, and he is pleased whenever he learns he can be of help with a task.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 20, pages 14-16 History As one of twenty-six children, Soma was very lonely; his mother was more concerned about getting the attention of his father, who was not interested in Soma due to being one of the youngest of his children.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 17, page 29 He was entrusted to his servant Mina's care, and he was with her for a long time. She was cheerful, spent time with him, and acted like an older sister. When he was under the impression that Mina was taken to England, Soma resolved in going there as well to retrieve her.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 17, pages 29-31 Sometime before he left India, Soma had heard about the strength of Arshad. He intervened when Arshad was to be executed and appointed him as his sparring partner. His attendants told him that he was not allowed to do as such, as Arshad was supposed to be killed for his crimes. To exempt him from his accountability, Soma cut Arshad's hair and renamed him "Agni" to mark the beginning of his new life.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 17, pages 25-27 Plot Indian Butler Arc Soma and Agni first encounter Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, and Lau when the latter group is being attacked by Indians in East End. He concludes that they are British noblemen, and he says that he will side with the people of his country. He then subsequently commands his butler, Agni, to attack them. However, when the Indians fail to present a sound reason for fighting, he reprimands them by saying that provoking fights without reason is childish and orders Agni to side with the British instead. After Agni defeats the Indians, Soma tells Ciel that he is currently in the middle of a busy search and leaves with his butler.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 15, pages 21-30 Later that evening, Soma and Agni arrive at Ciel's London townhouse, and justify their stay by calling themselves Ciel's benefactors because they have saved him at East End.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 15, pages 34-36 Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian are impressed and flock around him. Ciel then demands that Soma and Agni leave, but they refuse.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 15, page 37 At breakfast, Soma explains that they are in England searching for his maidservant named Mina. Subsequently, they pray to the statue of Kali the Goddess. Soma prompts Ciel to help him locate her, but Sebastian states that Ciel has a scheduled day of lessons and work. Soma and Agni then intervene in Ciel's studies at every available opportunity until the annoyed Ciel challenges Soma to a duel at fencing hour.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 16, pages 2-4''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 16, pages 7-8''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 16, pages 14-16 In the midst of the match, Agni steps in to protect Soma, and he inadvertently injures Ciel's arm in the process, which causes Soma to be the victor of their duel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 16, pages 17-21 Soma and Ciel decide to have their butlers face off, to determine the winner, only to discover that the two are evenly matched.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 16, pages 25-28''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 17, pages 3-15 At dinner, Ciel undervalues Soma's endeavors to retrieve a mere servant, and Soma desperately argues that Mina is extremely important to him; without her, he is lonely in his palace back in India.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 17, pages 29-34 Afterward, to make up for his behavior earlier, Ciel offers to play cards with Soma, but Soma turns him down, declaring that he must search for Mina. He then leaves the townhouse with Agni.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 17, pages 34-37 When they return to the townhouse, Agni secretly leaves once again, and Soma admits to Ciel, Sebastian, and Lau that he has noticed Agni's occasional mysterious departures. They follow him to Harold West Jeb's house and sneak into his property. Sebastian induces the guard dogs to withdraw, and Lau renders the guard personnel asleep with a special technique that he claims is Chinese, much to Soma's and Ciel's surprise.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 18, pages 11-13 has made.]] Inside the building, they spy on Agni and Harold. When Agni mentions Mina's name, Soma bursts into the room and asks for information. Agni is forced to attack Soma upon Harold's orders, and Sebastian has to save Soma in disguise.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 18, pages 14-16 The four of them leave Agni and Harold behind, and they return to the Ciel's townhouse. Distressed, Soma destroys Ciel's tea set, and he loudly wonders why Agni betrayed him and demands to know why everyone around him vanishes. He then flees to his room. Later on, Sebastian pulls Soma out of his hiding place, calling him a rude and spoiled brat for destroying other people's possessions, and he denounces him as completely helpless without Agni. He states that his social status, servants, and wealth all come from his parents, and that Soma has earned nothing on his own. He reminds Soma that he lacked the courage to investigate Agni by himself.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 18, pages 29-36 Ciel then arrives and shares that his ambition in life is to make those that enslaved him, killed his family, and burned his house taste the same humiliation and powerlessness that he felt. Ciel says that he would rather stand on his own feet than mope and that he wants to die without regrets, convincing Soma to take charge of his own life.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 19, pages 11-15 Soma comments that, compared to Ciel, he knows nothing of the world and that he has never tried to understand people. He asks for Ciel's help to uncover the reason why Agni and Mina left him, and when Ciel agrees, Soma is elated. He thanks him, and hides behind him while apologizing to Sebastian as well. Soon after, Soma, Ciel, Sebastian, and Lau deduce that Harold plans to enter the curry contest, with Agni as his chef, in order to win a Royal Warrant.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 19, pages 15-26 Ciel decides to join the competition for his Funtom Corporation, and Soma asserts that Agni is renowned for his curry-making abilities so he will be a difficult opponent. Soma then takes the job of a taste-tester for Sebastian, in order to assist in selecting a competition-worthy curry. After many failed attempts, Sebastian is, at last, able to produce an excellent curry, and they enter the curry competition.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 19, pages 31-37''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 20, pages 29-35 At the competition, Soma points out that Sebastian is making the curry in imperfect conditions and that he is overheating the curry. He is convinced that the Funtom Corporation will lose, but when the curry bun is presented, it turns out to be a clever tactic on Sebastian's part. Sebastian wins the competition, and Harold is greatly upset. Mina runs to him, and Soma approaches her, delighted to have finally found her. She, however, insults him and reveals that she had purposely left him because he was a selfish brat. He apologizes for not understanding her feelings beforehand. He then goes to Agni, acknowledging everything he has done for him, and he asks if they can remain together, which the latter gratefully accepts.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 26-27''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 22, pages 2-13 make amends.]] Soma gives Ciel his gratitude for winning although Ciel claims that he won for himself. Soma says that if he had never encountered Ciel, he would have stayed ignorant; therefore, he now aims to learn many things so that he can become a great man. Later, while observing the setting sun, he clings onto Ciel and cries loudly for Mina.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, pages 17-27 They return to the townhouse, and Ciel soon has guests from the Scotland Yard. Agni tries to turn himself in, which causes Ciel a lot of grief, and Soma reprimands and forbids Agni for doing so. Ciel decides to let Soma manage his London townhouse, and he will pay him in return. Soma is eager and pleased, as it will be something he has earned by himself, and he is excited to demonstrate his capability.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 23, pages 37-39 Circus Arc Ciel and Sebastian briefly stay at the London townhouse in order to get closer to investigate the Noah's Ark Circus, much to Soma's enjoyment. After attending the circus for some time, they temporarily return to the townhouse. Soma realizes that Ciel is sick, and he refuses to let Ciel leave; he exhausts himself in order to get Ciel back to normal health as soon as possible.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 29, pages 16-22 Later, Soma and Agni try to convince Sebastian that he should fawn over and be nice to Ciel while he is ill since Ciel does not have any parents; Sebastian takes this advice to heart.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 30, pages 16-19 That night, Ciel manages to get out of the manor and past Soma by smiling sweetly and thanking him for his help. Soma then understands that he has been deceived, and he calls out after Ciel, saying that he will remember that for when he returns.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 30, pages 25-26 Later, when Ciel and Sebastian go back to the Phantomhive Manor without informing Soma and Agni, they follow them to the manor. There, they meet Elizabeth Midford; Soma learns that she is Ciel's fiancée and considers her as his little sister. Subsequently, Soma reveals to her that Ciel has recently been ill, prompting her to question why Ciel never tells her anything.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, pages 27-31 Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc .]] Soma informs Ciel Phantomhive that he and Agni intend to stay at the Phantomhive Manor through the holidays, and Ciel tells him not to invent holidays. Soma is determined to beat Ciel at chess that day, but Ciel says he is too busy, and Ciel advises him to practice more, which Soma and Agni leave to do.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 38, pages 4-5 Later, at Ciel's London townhouse, Agni walks in Soma's bedroom, and sees Soma listlessly staring out the window at the rain. Soma voices his concern for Ciel, and Agni reassures him that Sebastian will look after Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 42, pages 3-4 On one occasion, Soma and Agni have just returned to the townhouse after shopping for groceries. They encounter Snake, whom Soma mistakenly thinks is a friend of Ciel, and he sends Snake on a horse carriage to the Phantomhive Manor.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 50, pages 13-14 Sometime afterward, Soma and Agni go to Sebastian's funeral, where Soma and Elizabeth Midford hug Ciel, and they tell him they will be with him forever. After Sebastian reveals that he is still alive and is subsequently dug back up, Soma cries tears of joy.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 50, pages 26-31 Luxury Liner Arc Soma and Agni have decided to celebrate the Easter holiday at the Phantomhive Manor. When Elizabeth Midford explains that they are supposed to wear new clothes and hats on Easter Day, Soma comments that he did not know, and hence, he is dressed in his regular clothes; this prompts Nina Hopkins to dress up Soma, Agni, Ciel Phantomhive, and Edward Midford.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 5-7 Subsequently, they all prepare to compete in an Easter Egg Hunt for Elizabeth's special egg. Sebastian adds some egg tapping-inspired rules: everyone will be divided into teams of two; a partner will carry a raw egg in a ladle during the Egg Hunt; one can freely exchange the egg through the use of ladles; a team is disqualified if, for whatever reason, the raw egg breaks. They are then arranged into teams, and Soma is partnered with Agni.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 13-15 Soma and Agni target Ciel and Sebastian. While Agni battles Sebastian, Soma rushes to break Ciel's egg. Ciel suddenly starts coughing, much to the surprise of Soma, Agni, and Sebastian. Soma is greatly concerned for him; Ciel, then, takes advantage of his lowered defenses to break his egg. Though their team is disqualified, both Soma and Agni hug Ciel out of relief that he is not actually ill.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 23-26 After the hunt, Soma and Agni join the rest of the participants at a feast set outdoors.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, page 36 Public School Arc In order to find out more information about Maurice Cole, Sebastian and Ciel summon Soma. With great fanfare, Soma arrives, majestically riding on an elephant. Although Ciel tries to ignore him, Soma laughingly gets his elephant to lift Ciel into his boxed seat. Ciel angrily tells Soma he told Soma to act like they do not know each other.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, pages 21-24 Afterwards, Ciel explains his problem to Soma—he had a fight with Cole, and he does not know how to make up. Soma proclaims that as Ciel's best friend he will definitely help him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 2-4 Soma spends the whole day observing Maurice Cole. At night, Sebastian and Ciel meet with Soma. Although he is startled to see Sebastian (he thought servants couldn't accompany their masters), he brushes it off and tells them everything he has learned.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 12-14 Cole has two quirks—one, he gives flower shaped cards to some of the boys. The second revelation, however, shocks Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel announces that they will settle everything tomorrow. Soma is present along with other students when they all gather to see Violet Wolf dormitory on fire. Professor Michaelis shocks all the students by bringing Soma's elephant to help put out the fire.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, pages 13-14 Although he is shocked to see his elephant, he later praises it for doing so well in putting out the fire. Gregory Violet suddenly screams that no one should go into Violet House. Soma shouts back that Gregory cannot protect with his "worthless pride." He adds that a "head" is nothing if he cannot protect his people. Cheslock suddenly grabs Soma's shirt, yelling at him for daring to speak rudely to Gregory Violet. Gregory then tells Cheslock to stop, and he concedes, allowing everyone to help. An embarrassed Cheslock vows that he will not forget this and will return the favor; hearing this, Soma smiles warmly along with Edward Midford and Clayton.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, pages 16-17 Easily fitting in with his boarding school classmates, Soma participates in the cricket tournament on Scarlet Fox's team. As the game progresses, Ciel notes what a good cricket player Soma is. When the score is Blue 21-Red 80, the two teams take a break.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, pages 23-26 Afterwards, while the game is taking place, members of Team Red are suddenly overcome by acute gastricular discomfort. (Sebastian worked as a waiter during the break and fed Team Red laxative-filled meat pies). Team Red forfeits the match, and Team Blue is declared the victor. After Sapphire Owl's victory, Soma is present with everyone else as the whole school celebrates.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, pages 2-8 He, along with Elizabeth Midford and McMillan, surround Ciel and have a good time with him. At last, one morning as Sebastian is assisting Ciel, Soma bursts into his bedroom, demanding to know why Ciel has left school. Ciel replies that Soma's welcome to stay at school, but Soma responds that he learned everything they are teaching when he was a young child. Sebastian and Ciel are left speechless after hearing this. Agni also comes in, and Sebastian casually comments that he just saw him last at Weston College, secretly protecting Soma. Infuriated that Agni went against his orders, Soma loudly complains to an upset Agni. Ciel and Sebastian use this opportunity to leave. Ciel tells them they will be leaving the mansion in their capable hands.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, pages 6-11 Emerald Witch Arc When Ciel and Sebastian arrive at the townhouse, Soma yells at Ciel for not inviting him to go with him to Germany. He notices the newcomers Wolfram Gelzer and especially Sieglinde Sullivan, calling her Ciel's new concubine. When they sit down to eat, Sebastian teaches Sieglinde table manners and the like, overwhelming Sieglinde and scaring Soma. Soma tells Ciel to speak up about how frightening Sebastian is being to Sieglinde, but Ciel stays nonchalant.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 107, pages 16-19 Later, sitting with Ciel, Sieglinde, and Elizabeth, Soma tells Ciel that Sebastian's strict lessons are cruel. Elizabeth says that the lessons can become fun with encouragement from everyone. She suggests that they all do them together, and Soma agrees with her.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 107, pages 31-33 Blue Cult Arc At Ciel Phantomhive's townhouse, Soma and Agni walk to where Ciel, Sebastian Michaelis, and Edward Midford are, incidentally overhearing Sebastian sing a popular song. Agni offers them sandesh; Soma claims that Agni makes the best sandesh. When Soma asks if the song Sebastian sang is "all the rage" in England because he hears it sung quite often by kids when he goes out to the market with Agni, Sebastian discloses to all of them his inference on the purpose of the song, which originated from the Sphere Music Hall, as well as the information he learned from his conversation with a prostitute.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, pages 26-31 Later, Sebastian returns with an unconscious Elizabeth Midford, whom was retrieved from Sphere Music Hall and is, then, placed in a bedroom on the third floor; however, she soon escapes. Subsequently, a multitude of poor children arrive, and Soma and Agni distribute food to them, to Ciel's shock. Soma explains that it is his duty to help the commoners, and Agni is proud, commenting that Soma has become a respectable man. Agni, then, offers to be scolded by Ciel, but Ciel, having come to a realization, announces that he has figured something out; when Agni asks if he is upset, Ciel denies it and thanks them instead, to Agni's surprise and Soma's delight.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 118, pages 4-13 Soma is recruited as a member of upcoming group, "Funtom Five," alongside Edward, Cheslock, Clayton, and Joanne Harcourt. Two weeks later, he and the others join the Edgar Redmond, Lawrence Bluewer, Gregory Violet, and Herman Greenhill, the the Starlight Four, on stage at Sphere Music Hall, disguised as the supporting choir. After singing a hymn, the S4 remove their robes and prepare to sing their new song, "Search for Sirius." Instead of stepping off the stage, Soma and the others remove their robes, perform their own song, to the disbelief of all the spectators, and identify themselves as the "Funtom Five." The Funtom Five, then, direct the audience to the newly erected Funtom Music Hall across the street.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 118, pages 14-25 Quotes * (To Mey-Rin) "Drawing a bottle is boring, isn't it? Drawing a picture is better with a naked woman, right? So, woman! Undress!"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 16, page 11 * (To Mina) "Sorry. We were that close and I didn't understand one bit of your feelings. I'm sorry for never thinking about being a bother and chasing you all the way to England. And thanks for everything up till now."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, page 9 * (To Agni) "You stayed by my side, even when we were separated. I've given you nothing but trouble up until now. Will you stay by my side and still be my khan-sama?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 12 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "From now on, I want to try and learn all sorts of things. And someday, I'll become a great man who won't lose to anyone and show you!"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, page 18 * (To Elizabeth Midford) "I'm Soma, and if you're Ciel's fiancée, of course that makes you my little sister!"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, page 29 Trivia * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Soma is the thirteenth most popular character in the series, with 112 votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine * Soma likes learning and getting to know new things, and dislikes meditating, sitting still and Sebastian Michaelis because he is afraid of him. He is also not very fond of the food in England, especially the curry. However, Soma likes the food Sebastian cooks. What he likes the most about England is Ciel Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 79 * In the early drafts of the series, Soma had a white mother and, thus, white skin. However, this was later omitted in final revisions.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 122 * One of Yana Toboso's assistants, who is very fond of ethnic clothing, designs Soma's clothes. Yana Toboso only designs Soma's headpieces and the pattern of his clothes.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 146 References Navigation pl:Soma Asman Kadar de:Soma Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Nobles Category:Indian Butler Arc Category:Circus Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Category:Luxury Liner Arc Category:Public School Arc Category:Emerald Witch Arc Category:Blue Cult Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II